Time has past
by rahc
Summary: Nikita left Michael in London then nothing is the same.Mikita,Owen/Nikita Read suck at summary's. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Time has past**

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Nikita or the characters. If there are any error I'm sorry English I not my first langue. This is my first fan fiction by the way!**

"I didn't plan for this." Michael said looking into her eyes seeing the hurt and sadness in them.

"There is no plan for this. Only a question that you need to resolve and you can't do it with me here." Nikita said and walked away without looking back. This was for the best for Michael and for Max he needed a father.

Nikita went back to Birkhoff´s beach house and hoped that Michael would come back, when one month had gone by she had stopped think about Michael coming back she just tried to get back to her normal life fighting division alone with Birkhoff.

The last days Nikita hadn't been feeling well she didn't understand why she was never sick, and then she thought what if I am pregnant.

"Hey Birkhoff can we talk" she said locked a little worried.

"Yeah?" Birkhoff said without lifting his eyes from the screen.

"I'm pregnant" Nikita felt a little embarrassed here she stood all alone with a child while division hunting them down.

"You say what? Its Michael's right? "Birkhoff said now standing in front of Nikita.

"What am I to do with division and the child?" Nikita asked her trusting friend.

"Are you going to tell Michael?" Birkhoff asked her ignoring her previous statement.

"No he's with max and I don't want him to be her just because of the baby, I want him to be here because he wants to be with me" Nikita said now with tears in her eyes.

"So you are going to keep it?" Birkhoff assumed.

"I know what we are going to do we move to Bahamas of the grid and division will never find us Alex can come to and Owen if you want to, you now that guy give me the creeps" Birkhoff felt excited he knew Nikita missed Michael very much and she had felt sad for a long time now it was time for a new beginning for all of them without division.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" Nikita didn't want any regrets and what if Michael did come back for her, he had himself to blame now.

"I think this is the best for all of us we need a break from Amanda and division" Birkhoff said trying to convince Nikita this was the right thing to do.

**Review and let me know what you think! /Malin **


	2. Chapter 2

**Time has past**

**So here the next chapter hope you like it more about Michael's feelings. This chapter is kind of short but I lay up the next two chapter now to. Review!**

**Chapter 2 **

This been a week in the new house in Bahamas and Nikita felt like she was in paradise only one thing missing Michael wasn't here. Birkhoff and Alex had been a big support the past weeks always doing what she said and giving her what she needed. But everything was about to change, the door opened.

"Nikita where are you?"

Nikita heard a familiarly voice from the door.

"Owen?" Nikita didn't expect Owen to be here last she heard from him he was off finding one off the black boxes.

"Oh Nikita" then Owen took Nikita in his arms.

Nikita had missed Owen while he was gone even do she had Birkhoff she missed Owen even do she didn't realised it till he showed up on her door step.

"I'm sorry I haven't been here for you" said Owen looking in too Nikita's eyes.

"Hey it's fine" said Nikita she was glad he was here now.

"Is Michael coming back any time soon, what's the deal?" Owen asked Nikita

"I don't think his ever coming back" Nikita said bursting out in tears.

"Hei Nikita maybe it wasn't meant to be" Owen said

Once again Michael sat in his own thoughts, thinking about Nikita he should have run after her. He wasn't much help to Max and Cassandra he would just sit and think of his regret. He should at least go back and tell her what he fells. But now it was too late.

Cassandra felt like it was no meaning that he was here.

"Hei Michael you should go back to her, she's your life" said Cassandra

"Max, I want to be a part of his life I'm his father" said Michael

"Yeah but all you do is think of her maybe it's best if you leave" said Cassandra

Michael thought maybe it's best if I hold myself together for Max's sake at least i have to give this a chance.

"Okay I'm going to stay for you and for max, I promise I'm going to be here and then I mean really be here" Michael said.

He needed to move on for his own sake and for Nikita he thought not because he didn't love her because he did. But he had to give her chance to life one like he had been given with Max.

Nikita and Owen sat on the couch.

"Nikita you know I'm here for you and the baby" Owen said to Nikita

He did love her and now was the time to tell her.

"I know I'm so glad that you have been here the past weeks" Nikita said

"Nikita... "Owen said thinking maybe this wasn't such a great time but she would always love Michael but she could love him to.

"I have loved you since you saved me form Percy and before you say anything I know this is totally out of the blue" Owen finally said

Nikita was shocked she didn't expect him to confess his love for her here or ever it wasn't that she didn't felt anything for him but she had never really thought about it she was all about Michael and she still loved him but she had realized that she need to move on he wasn't coming back and with Owen being here this last week's she had actually started to feel something for him.

Owen was waiting for her response and he realized that she didn't feel the same for him he was ready to leave the couch but just when he was about to he felt her lips on his. The kiss started gentle but quickly evolved into a desperate and passionate kiss they didn't stop till they booth gasp for air. Owen kissing and sucking Nikita's neck, Nikita trying to get Owen out of his clothes she manage to get off his t-shirt he pulls of her blouse and unhook her bra. She felt him getting harder sucking his neck and her hands reached his belt she got his pants off, he was sucking her nipples she was so wet, he manages to take her thighs off. He was now thrusting hard into her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time has past **

**The next chapter, please review. **

**Chapter 3 **

4 years later

Nikita woke up and turned around to meet her husband's sleeping eyes she gently kissed his lip. He opened his eyes and smiled kissing her.

"Hei honey there's a thing i have to tell you" Nikita said looking straight in to his blue eyes.

"What?" Owen said now a little worried.

"I'm pregnant again" she was smiling waiting at Owen to respond.

"Really? Oh love that's the greatest news I have ever heard" Owen said and grabbed Nikita for a kiss.

"I haven't told the others yet so let's wait" Nikita didn't want anyone to know just yet.

They kissed again the kiss was now more passionate then before, but they were interrupted by a voice.

"Mommy daddy?" a little voice said

Nikita and Owen stopped kissing and turned their heads against the door, Owen moved away from Nikita so their daughter could sit between them.

"Sweetheart come here" Owen said to her. She wasn't his biologic daughter but he was raised by him and she didn't know that.

She managed to climb up and was no sited between them.

"Mommy I want breakfast" she said

"Do you want some pancakes, Ophelia?" Nikita said to her daughter.

"Yes!" Ophelia screamed.

Nikita, Owen and Ophelia went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Michael couldn't handle it any more he had been white-out her for four years now and he had missed and thought about her every day. He had not left already because of his son he was the only reason he was still here, but now he couldn't take it any more he had to see her and tell her he loved her and tell her it was a mistake leaving her in London that day.

"Max come here " Michael told his son.

"What is it dad" Max asked him.

"I have to leave for a time i don't know when i will be back, but i promise you i will be back before you know it" he said to his son.

"Is it because of the lady with the gun?" Max asked his dad.

"Yeah how did you know?" Michael was confused.

"I heard you and mom talk about her a couple of years ago, you thought I was a sleep" Max said.

"Hei you were only 5 how to you remember that?" Michael asked.

"I do, but you should go just promise me you will come back" Max didn't want to lose his dad.

"I promise" Michael hugged his son goodbye.

"Michael, where are you going?" Cassandra asked.

"I need to see here, I can't stand it any more" Michael said.

"I understand, have you told Max you're leaving?"Cassandra questioned him.

"Yeah do you happen to know where she is?" Michael hoped MI6 could help him find her.

"I have the file here I had a feeling this day would come but it was a couple of years ago i got this so i don't know if she is still there" Cassandra stated.

Michael grabbed the file to look inside.

"She's in the Bahamas, of course she is" Michael always knew she loved Bahamas of course she went to live there but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why she just left and without taking division down.

Michael was out the door headed to Heathrow to take the next flight to Bahamas. Finally the time had come for him he was going to see her, hold her in his arms. He missed her so much.

Nikita Owen and Ophelia was all covered in flour and grease from the pancakes, Ophelia loved getting her parents all messy and she always took the possibility when they were cooking to get them extra messy.

"Ophelia stop throwing the grease at us, behave or you don't get any breakfast" Nikita told her daughter.

The door bell rang.

"I'll get it" Niktia said trying to get the grease of her face, but it was hopeless.

Nikita walk towards the outdoor.

When she opened the door she was meet by Michael she didn't know what to say she thought she was never going to see him again. He looked up at her.

"Did the kitchen explode?" Michael asked her amused.

A nervous giggle left Nikita's lips.

"Em not exactly, what are you doing here Michael?"

"I have missed yo... "Michael was interrupted before could finish the sentence.

"Love, who's at the door?" Owen yelled from the kitchen

Michael heard it was Owen yelling from inside of the house, Love NO! That couldn't be right she was his and no one else's.

"Come in Michael, we were just about to have breakfast" Nikita said to Michael, and then she thought. How was she going to explain the green eyes of her daughter they were just like his eyes she had always thought about him when she looked in to them it was no question about who the father were.

"Birkhoff is still asleep and Alex is at her boyfriend Sean's house" Nikita stated most just to avoid the awkward silence.

Michael looked around it was a pretty big place but it was a short hallway he followed her to the living room that was connected to the kitchen then he saw her.

Owen was making pancakes with the most beautiful girl he had seen, she looked just like Nikita but she had the greenest eyes just like his. She was stirring the batter of the pancakes and giggled when the batter splashed into Owen's face.

"Hei sweetheart don't do that!" Owen said to her.

"Ophelia stop that you know you wasn't supposed to we have been at this a half hour now finish the pancakes. Nikita said to Ophelia.

Owen turned around and saw Michael. What was he doing here? This was his family.

"Michael" Owen said surprised.

Michael was mad and jealous at Owen he had everything he had wanted with Nikita, she had he's child she was supposed to be Michael's child this was such a bad idea he wanted to leave and go back to London he love Nikita but he couldn't stand her being with some else.

Michael what was he doing here she didn't want him to be here it took a long time before she could let him go even if she was with Owen. She didn't want her daughter to know that Michael was her real father and she didn't want Michael to know either, Ophelia had always known Owen as her father and she was raised by him and now Michael had come and she could fell everything slipping away because of him.

"Hei I thought i heard Michaels voice, what are you doing here?" Birkhoff said coming down from the stairs.

"Yeah it has been a long time!" Michael said avoiding the question he didn't want them to know, the whole trip was a mistake.

"Hei Michael, come here" Birkhoff said he needed to sort this out.

Michael obeyed he followed Birkhoff to a library nearby. Birkhoff didn't want Nikita to get hurt again by Michael.

"Michael I don't want you to be here. I don't understand why you are here because it took Nikita a long time for her to get over you, she even waited till last year to get married to Owen but now she is finally happy and I don't want you to ruin that for her. She loves Owen and you coming here are just messing with her head" Birkhoff said he didn't want people messing with his family not even Michael.

"Birkhoff by coming here I realized what a mistake it was, I had hoped she was waiting for me but who was I kidding" Michael said he was a little offended of what he had said.

That's good then you will leave soon, but hei you can stay a couple of days for old time sake just don't mess with Nikita. Birkhoff said he had missed Michael , he was his friend after all just as long as he didn't figured out that Ophelia was his daughter this would go fine he hoped.

"Fine I stay the week for old time sake then I'm heading back to London, and never looking back that i can promise". Michael said he didn't want to see Nikita in this life without him.

"So Birkhoff while we are alone why does Nikita's kid have green eyes?" Michael was wondering if it could be his child.

"Em... it runs in Owen's family so I guess she got those genes" Birkhoff hoped he bought it he didn't want to be the one how ruined everything.

"Okay, so when did they get together?" Michael was wondering just how fast she was moving on,

"I don't know a couple of months after you left" Birkhoff knew she and Owen got together as soon as he had showed up on the door step but he didn't wanted Michael to know that.

"Oh okay". Michael really wanted to know how old the kid was but he didn't felt i was the right time to ask maybe he could ask Nikita. But when Birkhoff told him that the green eyes was from Owens's side of the family he knew Birkhoff was laying there is something else going on here.

"Hei Michael let's head back I think the breakfast is ready now" Birkhoff didn't want to talk about Nikita or Ophelia he knew he wasn't a good liar and Michael was good at knowing who was laying and not.

When Michael and Birkhoff was back at the kitchen Nikita had plated the table and the pancakes was there to they were all sitting down like a proper family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Time has past**

**The next chapter please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 4**

Nikita didn't want Michael here it had just been one day since he came but she was so afraid him finding out about Ophelia, it would ruin their lives and what about the new baby that was Owen's she still loved Michael she always will but when he came back she loved him like he had never left, she didn't want to hurt Owen in any way.

"Hei love what are you thinking about?"Owen asked Nikita

"Oh nothing" Nikita couldn't tell him she couldn't tell anyone but Alex she wished she would come home from Sean now.

"It's nothing with the baby right, because if it is you have to tell me" Owen said worried

"No it's not, I'm fine" Nikita said to Owen she didn't want him worrying about her and baby.

"Then its Michael I now it's hard for you, him being back" Owen knew she stilled loved him.

"What's this some kind of interaction I'm fine stop it!" Nikita yelled at him running out of there room and heading down stairs.

Only to find Michael there, could she never be alone.

"Nikita what's wrong?" Michael asked

Nikita stormed out, when she was out of house she saw Alex pulling up in the driveway. She ran to her car she missed her so much had happened while she had been gone.

"Hey Nikita what's wrong?" Alex asked Nikita pulling her into a hug.

"Michael... is...here" Nikita said between sobbing and the tears streaming down her face.

Alex didn't say anything to Nikita she didn't know what to say she loved Owen but she knew Nikita and Michael is meant to be.

Nikita and Alex sat in the garage, Nikita just wanted to be alone Alex comforted her she didn't stop cry in one hour.

"Ready to go back, Owen is certainly worried!" Alex told Nikita.

"Just give me a little more time, I need to be alone" Nikita said.

Alex walked back to the house she felt sad for Owen but Michael was her soul mate and she felt that she had to tell Michael that Ophelia is his even if Nikita don't want that now she want what's best for Ophelia and Michael is her real dad.

"Where is she?" Owen asked Alex.

"She want to be alone she will come back when she's ready" Alex told Owen.

"But was wrong she didn't wanted to tell me this morning" Owen was worried.

"Owen... " Alex began

"Daddy!" Ophelia yelled from her room

Owen went up to her. Alex thought it was perfect timing.

"Alex seriously what's wrong with her?" Michael said.

"Michael why are you here really, you know you are stirring up a lot of feeling by coming back" Alex wanted to know what he felt about Nikita before she told him anything.

"I came here because it was a mistake leaving her in the first place, but when i got here she is married to Owen and they have a child" Michael said hurt.

"Yeah about that... Ophelia is yours" Alex said.

"What! How could she" Michael was really upset.

"She didn't want Max to grow up without a father and she also wanted you to be here because you loved her and not because of the baby" Alex just told him everything this certainly wasn't good.

"Where is she?" Michael really needed to talk to her.

"She's in the garage" Alex told Michael.

"Hey Nikita where are you?" Michael was looking around in the garage whiteout seeing her.

"Michael?" Nikita questioned.

"Nikita how could you do that to me and to our child" Michael yelled at her.

"Our child?" Nikita asked Michael.

"Yeah if you haven't forgotten Ophelia is mine, not Owen's" Michael answered.

"Michael she may be yours biologic but to her Owen is her father and that is how it suppose to be" Nikita yelled back at him.

"But you didn't give me the chance to be her father" Michael yelled

"No, because you are Max father and Ophelia is Owen's child" Nikita yelled at him.

"Nikita you didn't have the right to do this you should have told me about her" Michael said yelled.

"Michael you didn't want to be with me and I didn't want to force you to come back just because of her" Nikita yelled

"Hei I love you and I didn't leave you, you left me" Michael was still yelling he was so upset she had left him in the dark and raised his child with Owen.

"Love? You mean loved and beside you would have left anyway he was your son and would you leave her here now and just go back, no because you can't it's the same thing, I didn't even no i was pregnant then" Nikita was still yelling at him.

"Nikita I still love you" Michael said to her.

Nikita was shocked she didn't know what to say she had suspected that Michael was here because he still loved her but still she was shocked.

"Michael stop it we can't do this, I don't want to hear it" Nikita yelled at Michael but just to protect herself from getting hurt.

Nikita gave Michael a slap across the cheek she hated him for not coming back to her, she had cried for ages after he left she loved him so much but she kept hitting him she wanted him to leave. Michael took hold of her wrist pull her against the wall and held her with his own body, Nikita tried to break free and hit him. She started crying it had been so hard even if she had Owen she missed Michael always. Michael held her tight to his body comforting her he stroked her hair. Nikita tilled her head up to Michael; Michael leaned in to kiss Nikita a soft kiss but Nikita and Michael hadn't kissed each other for four years so it quickly became a desperate and passionate kiss, Michael was pulling Nikita's blouse off Michael wanted to feel her skin against his again. Nikita was unbuttoning his shirt, Michael kissing and sucking her neck while Nikita was at his pants, she quickly drops her own.

30 minutes later

"Nikita what does this mean?" Michael asked

"This was a mistake Michael, I'm with Owen now" Nikita said to Michael pulling her pants up she was headed to the main house.

"Nikita" Michael pulled her in to a kiss.

Nikita broke it.

"Michael I'm pregnant" Nikita said looking down on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Time has past**  
**The next chapter, review!**  
**Chapter 5**

"Nikita I don't care, I love you!" Michael told Nikita.  
"I do, Michael I care this child is Owen's and I love him, he is the father of my children" Nikita answered Michael.  
"You don't love me anymore?" Michael asked hurt.  
"Of course I love you, I will always love you but I think the time has passed; maybe we could both try to move on and stop living in the past" Nikita didn't want to hurt Michael.  
"I don't want to leave you or Ophelia" Michael really loved Nikita,  
"Michael you can stay as long as you want but we can't tell Ophelia that you are her father it would shatter her world" Nikita told him.  
"Nikita... "Michael began.  
"Michael just drop it I don't want to talk about this anymore, it is what it is" Nikita said to him and walked out of the garage.

When Nikita came back in to the house, she really wanted to take a shower she felt so bad for what she had done to Owen she loved him and he was a great father. Michael had always made her want him and there was no exception this time.  
"Nikita there you are, I'm sorry for this morning I shouldn't have asked so many questions" Owen said to Nikita waking in.  
"No it was me, I was just angry, I'm sorry I love you" Nikita said.  
Owen kissed Nikita, Nikita then left she felt even worse, what had she done should she tell him that she slept with Michael and hoped that he forgive her. This was the only things she could think about in the shower, but for know she really needed to make Michael leave her family alone.  
When she stepped out she wondered if she could live with this for the rest of her life, maybe it was best if she just told Owen everything.  
That night when she laid in Owen's arms she decided to tell him after all.  
"Owen we need to talk" Nikita said what a déjà vu.  
"What is it love?" Owen asked Nikita.  
"This morning when I was acting all weird it's because Michael is here..." Nikita wasn't finished.  
"I figured but hey it doesn't matter anymore, we know where we stand" Owen wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anymore of this, he could see where it was heading.  
"No Owen after I ran away Michael came after me...he know Ophelia is his daughter" Nikita told Owen but she wasn't done yet.  
"WHAT!"Owen yelled.  
"Owen I'm not done yet, Michael and I slept together... "Nikita closed her eyes she didn't want to see Owen's response.  
Owen was running down the stair, she could hear him. What did she expect that all would be forgiven if she just told him?  
Nikita just cried herself to sleep; she knew she needed to give Owen time.  
The next morning Nikita woke up alone in their bed, but she didn't expect anything else. She went in to Ophelia's room, she was still sleeping. Owen wasn't in the house she had looked everywhere, everyone was still sleeping in the house, she decided to wait for Owen to come back she hoped he would come back.  
Nikita sat on the couch when Owen walked in, she looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. Owen sat down beside her.  
"Owen I'm sorry... "Nikita whispered to him with tears falling down her cheeks.  
"What do you want Nikita, should we split?" Owen asked, he didn't mean it but he couldn't be with her if she always would want Michael.  
"NO, Owen what about our child I don't want it to grow up in a broken home neither Ophelia but I don't want us to be together just for the kids either" Nikita told him.  
"You know I will always love you but do you want to be with me or with Michael".  
"Owen Michael and I had our chance and it wasn't meant to be" Nikita said to Owen.  
"THEN WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM!" Owen yelled at her.  
"I don't know, Michael and I... its like when we meet it feels like no time has passed" Nikita was sure Owen had woken up the hole house with his yelling.  
"Well you need time to figure this out and so do I, I'm going to move out for a while, to think" Owen told her, he got up and went up stairs.  
When he came back he had a bag in his hands.  
"Owen where are you going to stay" Nikita asked him.  
I'm going to Sean's... bye Nikita.  
Nikita got up and kissed him light on the lips, and then he left.  
Nikita sunk to the floor, Ophelia came down the stairs.  
"Where did daddy go?" she asked.  
"He won't be here for a couple of days" Nikita said and hoisted herself up from the floor.  
"Why?" Ophelia asked her mother.  
Nikita lifted Ophelia up and sat down on the couch, Ophelia was almost four and she understood very much for her older.  
"It's not your fault... "Nikita told her.  
"Then who is it? Is it that man who is here?" Ophelia asked.  
"It my fault, Michael and I were together before I meet your dad" Nikita said.  
"Is daddy jealous of him?"  
"I don't know maybe...but Michael is your dad" Nikita said, she knew she had to tell her it was too big of a mess.  
Ophelia sat quiet, Nikita wasn't sure she fully understood, and then she broke the silence.  
But you are my mommy? Ophelia asked unsure.  
"Yeah sweetheart that I 'am" Nikita assured her.  
Ophelia nodded slowly and pressed the button and the control to watch TV. Nikita got up; she went up stairs to find Michael.  
Michael was still in his bed, when Nikita went in.  
"Michael..." Nikita said sat on the other side of his bed.  
"Nikita, what are you doing in here?" Michael wondered.  
"Em... "Nikita was unsure what she should tell him.  
"Did it get really bad with Owen?" Michael asked.  
"Did you hear him yell?"  
"Yeah who didn't I think the whole house heard him" Michael told her.  
"Why did you even tell him, it would have been a lot easier if you didn't" Michael said.  
"I know but I felt so guilty... he moved out" Nikita said.  
"I'm sorry..."Michael said, but he felt a little happy but he didn't like to see Nikita hurt like she was now.  
"I told Ophelia your her father, so if you want to spend time with her it's fine, but only if she wants' to" Nikita said, she didn't want to sit here anymore she still loved Michael and this was like torture.  
Michael smiled like a kid on Christmas day. He moved closer to Nikita, Nikita jumped up like she had been burned on fire.


End file.
